a vampires in love with a werewolf
by silent observer54
Summary: this is a story my freind made im just posting it so pleaz review..NO FLAMES
1. the begining

chapter 1

The Beginning

Well it was the 1st day of school at Forks High School and mi and mi sits  
err were sitting in class board as hell waiting on the bell 2 ring for lunch  
h and like 2 seconds later I read someone's mind and they said it was time  
2 go in 1 minute so I told mi sister Tori that in like 1 minute it was  
time to go which of course I was right (I am always right lol) and we went 2  
lunch and sat with the Cullens as always and these two white guys came over  
r to our table and said hey mi name is Jacob and this is mi friend Paul. So  
then of course mi and mi sister introduced ourselves I said hi mi name is  
Ashley and this is mi sister Victoria but you can call me Ash and you can call

mi sister Tori and then we shake hands. Then Jacob asked if him and his  
friend Paul could sit with us and we all said sure. But then of course I was

reading Jacob's mind and he was saying how hot I was and then Tori of co  
urse was saying how cute Paul was and I kinda gagged a little but not much.  
Though for some reason I could smell Jacob's dog scent and see the imprint  
on his arm but really I didn't care I just really liked him (and of course  
I never really listen to what mi dad or Edward says about mi not dating our  
r enemies but I did not care.) So later after we all introduced ourselves Edward

looked at mi kind of weird like he knew that I knew that Jacob was a werewolf

but Edward knew I didn't care so he asked if he could talk 2 mi over  
r here and I looked at him kind of bad like I knew I was in trouble and he y  
led saying that "why are you letting a mutt sit with us vampires" and I of course

said don't call him that and he said oh why not?, you like him don't  
you? and of course he knew already that I did but I tried not 2 let him hear  
r that because he would kill me. (No literally kill mi.)


	2. deep depretion

chapter 2

_**The Deep Depression**_

Well it has been five months later and Edward still hasn't approved of me liking Jacob. But it doesn't really matter like I ever listen to him. My dad has been riding my back about me being friends with a ware-wolf not like he can really do anything no one controls me. But my mom doesn't really care what I do as long as I don't get a disease then we're good. I keep reading Jacobs mind and he just keeps on giving me complements for some reason. Tori is still thinking that Paul is cute I still can not believe that I have not puked yet but i sware if they go out then i bet i will. And Edward and Bella are still going strong as always. I also still don't Edward at all and Edward does not like at we are just being cool for Bella because she does not have a clue and we are trying to keep it like that. Well the weekend went by fast as always, Edward drove a Lexus and of course I had to have the best car ever which is the Mustang so I drove Tori to school with me like always and I saw Jacob as got into 1st period Physics and as always we kept on sitting together because I kind-of am in a click I guess you could say that. and Jacob sat next to me and Tori and Paul sat together and Bella and Edward did was still kind-of slow me and Jacob were just flirting even though we we're dating but still we did not later it was time to go and Jacob followed me home and we got in my house and he said that he need's to talk to me and I said starting saying that he has to go away and that he would not be coming back and I looked at him very upseting trying not to get mad even though I have anger problems and i stood there and did not say anything I just speechless. Then I said WHAT! really loud and tears were rolling down my face I tried to hold them back but I could not help it. Then Jacob told me again the same thing and I said I heard what you said the first time you said it and he said oh you do not have to yell and I tried not to hit him but it was really hard but still managed not to. Soon I asked him why was he leaving and i asked if i could come and he never told why he's leaving and he said no that you have to stay here and then as soon as I was about to say something he left and I just fell to the ground crying for like 24 hours and my sister Tori was getting worried so she came and looked for I was already gone back to the house and I just sat home crying in my room did come out. My sis knocked but she did not get no answer and thought I was dead but she opened the door trying to talk to me and I did not answer so she got Edward to read her mind so she could find out what was going on with me and Edward said that Jacob left her and she is in a very deep depression next day went to school sat by myself and I could tell that Tori, Bella were really sad and very upset that I would not talk to them and of course Edward was so fucking happy him leaving me of course and soon I kept hearing Jacob's voice in my head I tried ignoring it but was not able to he kept saying don't do nothing reckless and of course I said ok because he would be really mad if he did but that's what I should have done but i wasnt trying to die.


	3. death

_**Death**_

**Chapter 3**

_**Well it was month's after the break up and all I could think about was Jacob and how he made everything better when it wasn't. But i got over my depression and just stopped crying over him I knew that he was not worth it after what he had done but he still was all that I could think about it made me feel like crap because i loved him and i still do no matter what. Over and over I kept on feeling sick to my stomach as if I ate a really poison of raw trash of meat. My sister Tori kept telling me that I would eventually get over Jake but I knew that I could not wait that long but I knew I had to that was the only way i knew to stop thinking about the past. So it was weeks later and it was time to go to school. But this time me and my sister actually rode the bus for a change but it was for the best because i knew that if we rode in the car then Jacob would be near and I could not bear to his face I knew that if I did I would start crying and plus I knew my sister would yell at me and fuss at me telling me that it's all my fault and etc.. But later that day in 2 period this boy came up to me and said hey and was like my name is Jeremy and I said hi my name is Ashley but you can call me Ash. He swept me away like I was dust on the floor. He asked me if I would like to go out to a movie and i said sure so later that day Tori was really happy that I finally was getting someone that I can try and spend the rest of my life with for some reason I was wondering why she was thinking about marriage so fast because I just met him but I did not really care. But Jacob saw how I said yes to him and he did not think or say a word about anything because he was already over me. I just did not understand why he got over me and I didn't get over him. Later that night it was time for my date and Tori was so excited that she wanted to pick my outfit out so of course I let her i could not say no to those puppy eyes. Soon Jeremy and Jacob were both at the door but I knew that Jake wasn't here for me it was Friday and he wanted to see Renesmee because Renesmee was not a baby anymore she is a young 14 year old girl she was smart and ready for anything she always wanted to try and get me and Jake back together but it just was not working. So Jake picked her up said hey to Tori looked at me with evilness and disgust and left without a bye or nothing. But really that is how I wanted it to go because of what I told him a long time ago. So me and Jeremy left for the movies and Jeremy was really sweet romantic had good taste in movies and wasn't thinking at all about sex which for me was good. But then I knew that he was a vampire because he had long sharp fangs just like me and i knew that he was feeling really bad because I was upset and that Jake was on my mind. But Jeremy did not say a word at all just simply watched the movie like a little good boy. Soon later i got home and Tori was gone with Paul and me and Jeremy just sat there as I played a game on the **__**Wii**__**. Later I had to fold my clothes and Jeremy said he is going to the store and asked if I wanted anything and I said no. Soon he came back and he heard me thinking about Jake and he was gitting all mad saying how like he blew it and I would not do that to you ever and he almost broke my heart because he was sad but he did not undersatnd at all what I was going threw. Later that night Jake came in my house unexpected and I was already in bed and he just piled in and Jeremy came in "what the hell is going on in here?" no one said a word akward silence and Jeremy left and i did not care. Soon Jake was threating me sayin how he is going to kill my boyfriend and me and i said i doubt it**_


End file.
